Electric power steering apparatuses generally include a plurality of connectors for a large number of sensors and an electric power supply system. There may be a plurality of types such as an electric power supply connector, and signal connectors, for example, depending on the magnitude of the electric current that flows therethrough. In apparatuses in which a motor and a control unit are integrated, in particular, the control unit is configured by disposing and integrating a large number of parts such as connectors, a circuit board, a motor driving circuit, and a housing, and when consideration is given to mountability to a vehicle, reductions in size and weight of the control unit are in demand.
In an electric driving apparatus that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a control unit is disposed at an opposite end of a motor from an output end of a rotating shaft, and is integrated with the motor, and the control unit is configured such that switching elements that constitute part of an inverter circuit are mounted to a first surface side of the heatsink, an intermediate member and a circuit board are disposed sequentially so as to be juxtaposed on the first surface side of the heatsink, a case is mounted to the first surface side of the heatsink so as to envelop the switching elements, the intermediate member, and the circuit board, and a plurality of connectors are mounted to the case.
A driving apparatus that is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is configured by disposing a circuit board, power modules, a heatsink, and a cover sequentially at an opposite end of a motor from a rotating shaft, and connectors are mounted to the circuit board or the power modules.